Generally, photonic chips have interfaces to permit optical signals to be received from an optical source (e.g., a laser or an optical fiber) or transmitted to an optical fiber. One such method is edge coupling where the optical fiber is coupled to the edge of the photonic chip. As the level of integration, speed of operation, and functionality increase, photonic chips are running out of peripheral bond pad space to allow wire bond based interconnection to the underlying substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). Thus, photonic chips with Through Silicon Vias (TSVs) are highly desirable as they allow for higher density of interconnects and reduce the resistance as well as inductance associated with the wirebond connections.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.